New Girl Walking
by Amy Cahill
Summary: Asako Kyonamai.Half French.Tamaki's 1st friend goes to Ouran and accidentaly rips a Host Club painting. Now she's stuck as a hostgirl whom the Shadow King has a special interest in.But Kaoru does too!Scholarships were supposed to be a good thing.Not here.


Hello :) This is my first Ouran fic. But it is also my 15th? 14th? normal fic, so criticism is welcome :)

I know, another newbie with an OC? REALLY.

However, at present time, I am planning another Host Club fic with the pairing KyoHaru...OR TamaKyo. Leave a review and vote :D

Without futher ado, my fic:

OHSHC-Meeting Asako Kyonamai.

~1234readmyficlinebreak:D

School was over for the students of Ouran Private Academy, which was a relief to everyone. Especially the girls who attended the Ouran Host Club.

The handsomest boys at school, Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka, Mitskuni 'Hani' Haninozuka, Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, and newest edition Haruhi Fugioka, made up the Host Club, to entertain the young ladies. For a price.

Those very boys-well, 6 boys and the one girl,Haruhi,- were heading to the abandoned music room,the host club's setting, right at that very moment. Until a strange sound made them stop in their tracks.

"Hmm, it appears someone is playing a violin." Tamaki murmured.

"Obviously." Kyoya muttered, rolling his eyes.

Choosing to ignore that statement, Tamaki smiled blissfully. "Ah well. Come, mom, children! It is time for our newest attraction to the girls! The... the...the what?" He asked, glancing at Kyoya.

"Today we will be-" Kyoya was cut off by a loud screech.

"What-"

"Happened?" Hikaru started and Kaoru finished.

"I don't know, but it sounds like we should go help." Haruhi answered.

The group pushed opened the door, ignored the flying rose petals and looked around.

A girl- a second year,perhaps- was running a hand through her raven hair. She was staring at an item on the ground-a violin bow. "Not good...not good at all." She was mumbling, shaking her head, which made her stick-straight hair tumble around her.

Hani was the first to break her concentration. 'Hi!"

"Shhhhh!" A chorus of voices, including, for one of the first times ever, Kyoya, hushed him.

"Huh?" The girl glanced up. Her large blue eyes blinked in surprise. With her pale,pale skin, and thin, though lanky stature, she could have been a porcelain doll.

"Oh...hello? She spoke quizically, asking whether than stating.

Kyoya was looking at the girl in an almost surprised state. He nodded to her greeting, but other than that, had no response.

Tamaki was smiling at the girl. "Allow me to introduce ourselves. Takashi Morinozuka or 'Mori-Senpai', Mitskuni Haninozuka or 'Hani-Senpai', Kyouya Ootori, Haruhi Fujioka, Hikaru Hitachiin-the one with hair parted this way," he pointed to his head to show her his meaning,"and Kaoru Hitachiin-the one with hair parted that way- they're twins, you see." He paused dramatically. "And I am Tamaki Suoh. Welcome to the Host Club, my dear."

She blinked. "Host Club?"

Tamaki winked. "Don't try to play innocent, darling. I know you probably ran out of class, and rushed down here to be first." He pouted playfully. "But, unfortunately, we don't start until 4:30."

Kyoya snorted. If that was true, then she was nothing more than an idiot. Not unlike many of the Club's customers, but still.

The girl frowned. "Tamaki? Tama-kun? You know that I would never do that."

Kyoya frowned, though hidden by his clipboard. Tama-kun?

Tamaki gaped. " What...no...Asa-chan? Is that really you?"

She smiled. "Of course. I recieved a scholarship to go here." She laughed quietly. "I'm not rich...but you know that."

Kyoya blinked. "Then you must be Asako Kyonamai. You passed your tests with flying colors, and your musical talents are highly praised. Quite the artist."

Asako smiled in amusement. "Artist? No. I have none, not in painting, drawing, sculpting... But other than that, yes. That's me." She turned to Tamaki. "I...have a message from... someone who misses you. Would you like to hear it?"

Tamaki flushed nervously. "Y-yes. Come, here." He gestured the girl to the changing room. She followed, walking briskly.

As soon as they shut the door, everyone began to speak.

"Who is she?"

"Tama-kun?"

"What message?"

"Asa-chan?"

Kyoya stared at the room. "What an intresting girl...lovely, too...shame she's a commoner." He murmured to himself, so quietly that only one other person besides himself heard it.

Hani smiled at him. "She's nice."

Kyoya blinked, refocusing. 'I suppose."

A few minutes later, Asako and Tamaki emerged. Asako was smiling and talking to him quietly. He nodded, a grateful look on his face.

Asako paused and glanced around. "It was a pleasure to meet you all. It's a bother, however, that you seem not to know me-" She gave Tamaki a pointed look.

He groaned. He tried smiling charmingly, but Asako's frown deepened. Which shocked Tamaki.

"W-whaaaaaatttt?" He wailed. "Am I not attractive to you?"

She rolled her eyes. "I've known you since you were a child, Tama-kun. It's like calling a brother attractive. Besides, I'm not that attracted to blondes. Not since, well..." She smirked, and he flushed. "Tu amore, but not like that."

Tamaki wilted.

Asako opened her mouth to speak, but Kyoya laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Kyonamai-san, please ignore Tamaki. He gets like this whenever a female doesn't seem to be interested in him."

She laughed, turning to face him. Her eyes sparkled. "Please, I prefer Asako, if we're in the same year. I completely understand. I'm rather used to it. Ever since he was young..." She stuck her toungue out at Tamaki, who pouted.

Kyoya stared at her for a second, then slowly smiled. "So...um, Asako-san, how do you know Tamaki? You two seem close."

Tamaki looked up, and Asako looked uncomfortable. "Um...France. We both lived there, and our mothers were close friends. We're both Asian and European, you see, and I suppose we had that much in common. He was my closest...my only friend before he moved. And, he never wrote. I have two siblings and a struggling single mother, so I decided, I may as well try to recieve a scholarship for this school. Before he left, he talked about having to go here. In the end, it was one less mouth to feed, and I missed him." She gave Tamaki a look.

He smiled.

Kyoya nodded. "I see."

Haruhi finally spoke up. "Just to let you know... it's 3:55. Kyonamai-senpai, may we talk to you later? It's close to opening."

Asako beamed. "Sure. It's nice to finally meet a girl that isn't snobby here."

The club stared.

"!" Tamaki shrieked. "I mean, that's cruel, Asa-chan. Haruhi's a boy."

Asako shook her head. "No. She's a girl. Look at her." She sighed. "I'd give anything to have skin like hers."

They gaped, until Kyoya cleared his throat. "Ahem. Yes, well, we'd appreciate it if you would keep our little secret."

Asako winked. "Haha, so even a 'nice' host club has skeletons in their walk-in closets."

Kyoya chuckled and nodded. "You could say that. Now, get changed, boys...and girl. Our theme today is sports. Tamaki, you are polo, The twins are soccer, Mori, you are kendo, obviously, Haruhi is golf- for the vest, of course- I will be swimming, and Hani, you are baseball."

Asako smiled. "Have fun, I should probably fix my violin..."

Tamaki shook his head. "I can do it!"

She walked over to the broken instrument right as he ran towards her...but as she gingerly picked up the bow, he rammed into her back, causing her to toss the bow, which stuck itself in a vintage looking painting.

Asako stared. "Oops... Erm,how much was that?" She dug out a black wallet from her school bag.

Tamaki paled, and muttered a number.

"What?"

He tried again.

"Hmm?"

"10 million yen...It is...was, a Da Vinci. Um, here, I can pay for it..."

She blanched. "Oh... no. No. I can do it..." I think.

"You could pay it off by being our errand girl?" Tamaki mumbled.

Kyoya shook his head. "No. No. That wouldn't fare well... But I have an idea..."

He move to stand in front of her. He looked her up and down slowly. He then put his hand on her waist, the moved them to study her face. He fingered a piece of her hair, then nodded.

Asako was bright red. Kaoru was scowling, a dark look in his eyes, Mori had a displeased look on his face. Haruhi frowned in distaste.

Tamaki was purple. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SISTER!" He yelled.

Kyoya chuckled and lightly hit Tamaki in the head. "Pervert. I was thinking, she could pay the debt off with her body."

The rest of the club stared at him in disbelief.

"Excuse me? I'm not going to be a call girl!" Asako cried.

Kyoya grinned at her. "No... we entertain the bored women...but what about the bored men?"

"I repeat, not a call girl."

"Not like that. You cosplay, and charm." Kyoya nodded at her, looking pleased. "It should be able to work..."

Tamaki was still annoyed. "Why can't she be a boy?"

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "Look at her, boss. Long, silky hair. Big, blue eyes with dark lashes...high cheekbones, delicate structure...short frame..." He looked dazed.

Tamaki frowned. " Haruhi has all of those things." He winked at her. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

Hani nodded. "Yeah, but Asa-chan has longer hair... it would be hard to hide it, and a shame to cut it."

Hikaru smirked. "And she has a fuller figure."

Asako twitched.

"Fine." Tamaki grumbled. "BUT STOP SEXUALLY HARASSING YOUR AUNT!"

Asako looked up. "I feel old..." she mumbled.

Haruhi smiled. "Guess we're debt buddies. And girl buddies."

Tamaki's eye twitched as he thought of the 'girl buddies' from the Lobelia school. Haruhi wouldn't...would she? (TAMAKI THEATRE xD) But what if Asako managed to change her into a more gender appreciating female? He ould see them now, dressed beautifully in cocktail dresses, Asako tossing her hair while Haruhi smiled coyly at Tamaki.

"Gah..." Tamaki groaned.

Asako smiled. "Guess so...buddy." She looked at the boys around her. "Um, sports right?"

Tamaki laughed. "No, you can't do that. You're a better dancer than sports player...and you kind of stink at dancing."

He grabbed a football. "Catch!" He threw it, a short distance away from her.

She dove. And fell.

Tamaki laughed.

Asako glared at him. "Who taught you piano...which took about a year for you to master the basics?"

He flushed in annoyance, and she smirked.

Kyoya chuckled. "You should start tomorrow. We can spread the word by then." He took her hand and pressed it to his lips. "Unless you would like to stay... If not,I suppose, until tomorrow."

Tamaki and the rest raised an eyebrow...even Usu-chan did...maybe.

Asako blushed and nodded. "O-of course. Tomorrow then." She almost ran out of the room.

The Ouran High School Host Club smiled.

Hikaru grinned. "She should be a fun prospect."

Mori smiled slightly. "I agree."

Haruhi rolled her eyes.

Kaoru grinned. "Two Haruhis... and one as a feminine should be intresting."

Kyoya said nothing, still thinking about how soft her small hand had been. He shook his head, and forced an irritated look.

"Come, the ladies will be here soon. Go change."

ENDENDEDNEND

END

of this chapter :)

PLEASE REVIEW..

(NOTE: I just got an 'Usa-chan' keyring :D It's uber cute-with swarovski crystals for eyes..and it's KYOYA'S ROSE COLORED. SOOOO KYOOOOOOOOOOOTTTT)

I don't own OSHSHC...unfortunately. I do own my keychain though :D


End file.
